


bulletproof halo

by micasdomain



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micasdomain/pseuds/micasdomain
Summary: more short poetic garbage about a man who dies and dies again and says "fuck you" to god





	bulletproof halo

i smashed in the stained-glass windows in the only church in this godless city has with shotgun shells. the shards of glass, sparkling like glitter, made no difference amongst the rubble of forsaken pews and the white faces of solemn statues that littered that hallowed ground, but i did it regardless. it gave me personal satisfaction to send one last 'fuck you' His way.  
i knew id die here, my red blood seeping into the cracks in the marble like the lethargic crawl of pahoehoe lava or spraying against the alter in an ark of crimson sin. 

i remember days back when the sun bleached the sky in carnelian rage and gavin's blood stained my own hands that same red. and i begged and begged with my broken voice, my knees bruising on the concrete for a miracle. begging and begging with my tears cutting tanned tracks through his skin, cutting lines in the blood crusted to his lower lip. and i never sold my soul to the devil but i gave it willingly to gavin every time we ran into a gunfight, hands intwined, or i shoved him harshly against a wall and kissed his breath away. i suppose to Him they are the same, as all god did was watch as i prayed His name. and i swore on that day, my fingers twisted in gavin's cold ones, that id never ask Him for another fucking thing. 

police burst through the door and i stand tall, silent and furious. i disappear in an explosion of bullets - to the chest, to my arms and shoulder. i do not weep for my own death, for i died along with gavin on that sidewalk, days back when the sun bleached the sky in carnelian rage.

and i do not beg for forgiveness, because ive learnt He doesn't answer to angels, nor sinners.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other works for similar stuff


End file.
